dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Sung Yeol
Perfil *'Nombre:' Sung Yeol * Nombre Real: '이성열 / Lee Sung Yeol *'Profesión: 'Cantante, Modelo, Actor *'Apodo: 'Choding, Yeolaf, SungYeollie, Yeollie *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 184cm *'Tipo de sangre: '''B *'Signo zodiacal: 'Virgo *'Signo Chino: Cabra. * Familia: Lee Da Yeol * Agencia: 'Woollim Entertainment Dramas *High School - Love On (KBS2, 2014) *Please Remember, Princess (Daum, 2013) *Adolescence Medley (KBS, 2013) Cameo *While You Were Sleeping (SBS, 2011) *All My Love (MBC, 2010) ''Cameo Programas de TV *2014 This is INFINITE <3 * 2013: SBS The Laws of the Jungle *2013 JTBC High Society (Todos menos Dongwoo, Ep 75, Ep 76) *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 "Hidden Singer" (Woohyun, Sungyeol y Dong Woo) *2013 "Ask in a box" *2013 "TheBeatles Code 2" *2013 "1000 Song Challenge" (Dong Woo, Sungyeol y Woohyun) *2013 Mnet Show! M Countdown (Hoya, Sungyeol y SungJong as One Day MCs) *2013 TrunQ Korea *2013 MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *2013 Mnet Show! M Countdown ( Sungyeol y SungJong as One Day MCs) *2012 Idol Wrestling *2012 Mnet Ranking King *2012 Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *2012 Shinhwa broadcast *2012 Weekly Idol ( Especial Isla Jeju ) *2012'' KBS Gag Concert'' *2012 MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *2012 Weekly Idol *2011 Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" *2011 Weekly Idol *2011 Mnet "Secret t" *2011 Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" *2011 KBS Gag Concert *2011 KBS "Star King" (Woohyun-Sungyeol) *2011 Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" *2011 KBS Gag Concert *2011: Talk Show Hello *2011 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun and Sungyeol as One Day MCs) *2011 tvN "Comedy Big League" (Dong Woo, Sungyeol, L, SungJong) *2011 MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship *2011 KBS "Family Ties" *2010Mnet "Infinite! eres my oppa!" *2010 Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" *2010 MBC "Quiz That Changes The World" (Sungyeol ySungJong) *2010 Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" *2010 KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" *2010 MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) *2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) *2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) *2010 MBC "Infinity Girls" Anuncios *Samsung "GALAXY PLAYER"(video grupo)(teaster) *Galaxy player 5.8 (ver video) *Elite Uniform (Con IU) (Ver video) *EDIQ Edition Unique (2012) (Ver video) *Elite's School Uniform - (con F(x) ) *FILA (2013) (Ver video) *NatuurPOP (ver video) *NIKE 1st Look (ver video) *Pepsi (ver video) *Glasses Cove (2013) Curiosidades *Grupo K-pop: INFINITE **'''Posicion: Vocalista y bailarín. **'Sub-Unidad: 'INFINITE F (Lider) *'Educacion:' **Universidad Daekyung. *'Família: '''Padres, hermano menor (Lee Da Yeol) y Sobrino de la actriz Yoon Yoo Sun *'Especialidad:' Cantar. *'Modelo a seguir: Sus padres. *'''Fanclub: '''Yeollipops. * '''Lema: ''No hay problema que no puedas resolver''. * Mascotas: Un gato, llamado Jureumi * Su mejor amigo en INFINITE es L * Si pudiera ser otro miembro por un día: Elegiría a SungKyu para obligarles a limpiar al resto del grupo. * Es muy cercano a Niel de Teen Top * Es el mas alto del grupo. * Sungyeol tiene una piel muy sensible incluso debe quitar las etiquetas de la ropa para que no le causen molestia. * Se especuló que la persona con quien salía en su tiempo de Trainee en la SM era Raina de After School * Actualmente comparte habitación con Sungjong . *Fue un estudiante de la SM Academy, y originalmente iba a ser un actor bajo el sello de SM Entertainment, pero dejó de ser trainee para dedicarse a la música. * Fue el lider durante el programa This is Infinite. *Tuvo dos besos en el K-drama While You Were Sleeping con la actriz Ahn Jihyun. * Debido a que es el lider de INFINITE F menciono en una entrevista que ser lider es muy duro y tiene que tener la mayor responsabilidad y que ahora comprendia todo el trabajo que hacia SungKyu por INFINITE * En Hello Counselor dijo que su relación sentimental más larga fue de 4 años. * En su debut le llamaban 'Estudiante de primaria' puesto que tenía un comportamiento infantil y una 'Barriguita de bebé', ya que esto no le gustaba trabajó muy duro con los años para mejorar su físico y adoptar una imagen mucho más madura. * Normalmente se le ve discutiendo con L, pero en realidad son amigos muy cercanos según Sunggyu en el 9no episodio de Sesame Player. *En las promociones de "The Chaser" se cayó del escenario. * SungJong y Sung Yeol se besaron en la parodia que realizaron de la canción TroubleMaker (Trouble Maker). * Besó a L jugando al “Pepero Game” * Durante el concierto Second Invasion se transmitio para las fans un video de “JUEGO DE PAREJAS” el fue escogido por Myungsoo (L) como pareja y en el “Pepero Game” parece que se besan Couple Game Second Invasion después de lo cual Sungyeol dice “los labios de Myungsoo son muy dulces”. * El resto de miembros del grupo destaca de él su altura, su inteligencia, su ternura y que es terco e infantil pero que al mismo tiempo puede ser muy distante. *Son Yerim el hada de Superstar K Expreso su eterno amor hacia Sungyeol por me2day. * En el programa de Mnet “Beatles Code 2” durante el episodio, Sung Yeol, el cual tiene el mote de choding,que significa:”Estudiante de elementaría”,compartió su historia de como el bebió café americano durante 8 meses para deshacerse de su imagen de bebé. * Cuando se levanta lo primero que hace es irse a la sala de ensayos. * Caminó solo con una bata y lentes de sol al llegar al aeropuerto de Seul, por perder en un juego “¿qué creen que es?” (por los mismos miembros). * Le dicen "niño de primaria" por su físico y por su forma de ser tan infantil. * Cuando Sungyeol se puso las gafas de ChangJo de Teen Top en Supa Luv, él seguía moviendo la cabeza y diciendo: “No puedo ver nada”. * Es líder de la sub-unidad INFINITE F *Salió en el nuevo drama High School - Love On junto a su compañero Woohyun. * Tiene un gran parecido a Kris, ex integrante del grupo EXO y a Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE * Tiene un gran parecido a Terada Takuya del grupo Cross Gene. * Tiene un gran parecido a el actor Jung Kyung Ho. * En el programa Weekly Idol fue elegido por el baile más sexy. *Kim Sae Ron Elogio su actuación para el drama High School - Love On y lo comparo con Won Bin. * La integrante de T-ara Eun Jung tiene un gran parecido a el. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Galeria Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor